The present disclosure relates to image editing; in particular, directional feathering of image objects.
Feathers, also called vignettes, are commonly used in graphics layouts to impart special effects on image objects. These image objects may be digital images or texts and lines in either vector-based formats or raster-based formats. Feathering creates an effect where the image object has a “feathered edge” that blends smoothly into underlying objects. When two slightly overlapping images are placed side by side without blending; there can be a sharp and abrupt boundary between the images. In many graphics layout applications, it is preferable that the two images blend smoothly together so that no distinct intersection or boundary is perceived.
In some graphics layout, only one edge of the image object needs to be feathered. For example, when two images are placed in the same column, there is a need to blend the top image with the bottom image. It is then desirable to feather only the bottommost edge of the top image so that it will blend into the bottom image. However, existing automated feathering tools are generally non-directional and typically feather all edges of an image object equally.